Como utilizar una biblioteca en la manera mas equivocada en este mundo
by MikiRiSe
Summary: Es decir, de cuando Leo descubrió de trasfondo de la vida de todos que no podría nunca, nunca, precisamente nunca, confesar a Piper {Caleo} {Library! AU} {Multipairing inside} {10 catulos}


**Como utilizar una biblioteca en la forma más equivocada en este mundo, y ser felices**

** Es decir, de cuando Leo descubrió de trasfondo de la vida de todos que no podría nunca, nunca, precisamente nunca, confesar a Piper**

** Capítulo uno: Y lo entiendes sólo ahora, Pips?**

Ahora.

Piper no pensaba que su madre fuera estúpida, o algo del género. Para nada.

Piper no pensaba, por caridad, que su madre fuera una idiota analfabeta incapaz de comprender metáforas y alusiones en un libro.

Había momentos, ok, en la que Afrodita apareció con frases superficiales, fuera de lugar y absurdamente invasivas -como cuando había pedido a Hazel porqué tuviera una tez tan diferente de su hermano Nico, mientras Piper queria golpearse la cabeza al muro y Leo proclamaba fuera toda culpa del helado que el señor Ade comia mientras era _embarazado_ de sus hijos-, pero la chica conocía bastante bien su madre de poder decir que no sólo era una mujer inteligente y bien educada, mas era también tan furba por captar detalles y información en muy poco tiempo en un tema que afectaba.

Por lo tanto, sí, Piper tenía una gran consideración de la madre, en cierto sentido. Reconocía la belleza y la inteligencia de ella. También la cultura, cierto, visto que sus abuelos habían gastado en Afrodita oro y plata, porque conociera todos los tipos de culturas y pudiera rezar sin ningún énfasis o vacilación el _Novela de la Rosa _en original -no para nada, pero Piper había aprendido a hablar francés por la mamá, que le decía los cuentos en la lengua neoromanza-, pero... pero, estos! , Afrodita no era el tipo de persona que termina por hacer la Bibliotecaria!

En el fondo, dale!, todos tenemos en mente la Bibliotecaria-tipo.

Las bibliotecarias o son las dulces señoras, con el rostro gordito, que, por delante de un ordenador, se hacen en cuatro para encontrar el libro que estuviste intentando encontrar, para luego permanecer horas y horas encantadas a hablar de literatura, capturadas en un remolino de metáforas sobre la vida cuando tu querias sólo devolver un libro -añadimos también: más allá del día de la expiración. No somos nunca tan fiables en los plazos, no?- y volver a casa, o son aquéllas viejas locas que te fijarán con ojos de hielo, esperando que tu abra la boca para estornudar, para intimarte de callar -pequeño teppistello, añadimos: esas siempre dicen _pequeño teppistello_ al final de una frase-.

Afrodita no era así.

Jason no se había expresado al respecto, pero según Leo la mujer era más la próxima sexy, que los maridos de la vecindad miran a escondidas, los hijos de los maridos sueñan la noche y las esposas de maridos envidian, mientras muerden un pañuelo para la rabia. Luego el mexicano añadía "Una mujer del género podía tener una hija más femenina, sin embargo. Y quizás menos problemática. ¿Por qué no pregunta consejos sobre moda a tu madre, Pips?" y ella le gritaba contra, mientras él reia como un loco.

En definitiva, Piper no podía entender por qué su madre hubiera convertido una Bibliotecaria. Seriamente.

Afrodita era más una tipa por telenovelas y dramas, que por Jane Austen y Angela Carter.

También, sólo pensarla sobre una mesa, por delante de un ordenador, con un libro-ladrillo en mano, sus gafas sin lentes en la nariz, tirando gritillos alegre a causa de las largas descripciones de Dostoevskij, causó a Piper un rechazo y la sensación de que la realidad en la que vivía no era más la realidad.

"No pienses demasiado en eso" había celebrado Leo, haciendo origami con su libro de matemáticas, sentado en el borde de la ventana la biblioteca "Tu madre es una fuerte. De lo contrario mi padre nunca habría querido cazarla" el chico sonriò al pensamiento de su padre cortejar sin esperanza la madre de Piper "Habríamos podido ser hermanos" riò provocador luego, lanzando un cisne de papel fuera por la ventana.

En ese momento se levantó una brisa ligera y el cisne tomó a volar en círculo, cayendo sobre hierba circundante la biblioteca, junto a una chica castana, que leía una pequeña novela, bajo la luz del sol.

Tan pronto como el cisne tocò los dedos de la niña, Leo se botó sobre la mesa sobre el cual Piper estaba haciendo los ejercicios de matemáticas, rojo en el rostro y bastante agitado.

"Tener un hermano como tu no me parece un gran cosa" soplò ella, tomando de bajo el pecho del chico el libro de matemáticas.

Leo sonrió avergonzado y lanzó una breve vistazo los ejercicios de desempeñar "Esto no es nada" dijo comosi fueran excusas, sentandose sobre la silla junto a la de la chica y indicando la figura de un triángulo rectángulo sobre el libro "Debes simplemente encontrar el dentro de gama, utilizando la fórmula inversa del ipotenusa. Así haciendo, tenes todos los elementos para encontrar la arcoseno de gama para luego convertirlo en radiantes y tener el resultado. O bien, carretera más simple, pago al contado el ángulo alfa, de 90 grados, y el ángulo beta, 37, y alambre 90 menos 37. El resultado debería ser el mismo. Matemática. Simple, lineal, mecánica, con más medios para llegar a un resultado" dijo con una sonrisa triunfante, apoyando los pies sobre la mesa y sospirando satisfecho.

Piper no había entendido una a de la explicación de Leo, pero poco las importaba en ese momento.

Estudió la cara de su amigo, hizo agitar su lápiz entre los dedos y pidió "Te estás pidiendo porque las personas no son simples como la matemática?" para Piper la matemática no era fácil; era complicada y sin ningún fundamento, pero había aprendido a entrar en términos de razonamiento de Leo, aunque muchas veces no les compartía.

"Me conoces desde hace demasiado tiempo, por decirte que te estàs equivocando" sonrió el mexicano, mientras otro trozo de papel, porque tomara la forma de otro cisne.

* * *

><p>Annabeth tenía dieciséis años, físicamente hablando.<p>

Puntualizamos _físicamente hablando _porque sus razonamientos y discursos filosóficos demostraba al menos sesenta aburridos y vividos años. Y el hecho de que era vieja dentro era científicamente probado.

En primer lugar Annabeth Chase le gustaba genuinamente leer, a pesar de su hiperactividad. Sus lecturas, luego, eran de de la complejidad de _Anna_ Karerina y _La_ gran _ilusión_, que no la llevaban en cabeza de la lista de las personas con las que hablar si sois en los años de superficialidad de una pequeña aldea de Estados Unidos de América. Y ya este no la llevaba en top la lista de las chicas más populares del Liceo.

Annabeth, luego, se había fijado con la arquitectura. Pasejaba por las calles de su ciudad con un block notes y un lápiz, se hacía un alto ante una casa a caso y empezaba a asentir, dibujando algo y comentando sus diseños en voz alta, como si estuviera hablando con alguien. Es interesante descubrir que dos únicas personas le respondieron durante una de sus únicas conversaciones sobre la arquitectura: una vez, a doce años, Jackson que contestó a la solitaria demanda "Planta cuadrada irregular?" con un "No, prefiero la pizza, gracias", para luego correr sobre su coste y gritar "problemas, Niña Sabia?" , con una sonrisa insolente y provocadora. La segunda persona que le contestó, a sus quince años, le dijo "Sería fuerte también aumentar la luz del sol creando una ventana al lado superior de la casa. Eso quiere un vidrio más a menudo, cierto, y también una base sólida para estar seguros de que todo no caíga, pero desplazando el muro más por aquí y dando mayor estabilidad al vidrio, se crearía una obra maestra arquitectónica". Leo Valdez, catorce años, le sonrió, mostrando todos los dientes y haciendo fisuras de sus ojos. Fue una manera bastante extraña de iniciar una amistad, y quizás no era ni siquiera la mejor amistad que Annabeth hubiera _haber_ hacido -para vivir en paz, se entiende-.

Leo era impopular como ella, aislado por sus extrañas manías y por su sarcasmo. Y era la mejor amistad que Annabeth hubiera nunca _querido_ hacer. Así como la tercera razón por la que ella seguía siendo felizmente impopular y nerd.

La cuarta razón, luego, era que la hacía odiosa por cada niña de su aldea.

Salía con al Jackson, su portador de problemas personal.

No eran en pocas a preguntarse cómo una chica del género había acabado en pareja con un chico como Percy Jackson, infantil, visceral y bastante insolente. En definitiva, no que al era el chico más popular y el ámbito de todos, pero... según las creencias populares del país, el chico podía aspirar a mucho mejor, visto que en la escala social por _Dios del país_ a _Nulidad_, él era un _Nobil chico _y ella un_ menos de una Nulidad al menos 34_, grado alcanzado, además que por ella, sólo por el pobre pequeño Leo, que encontraba tranquilizador el hecho de que su amiga hubiera tenido éxito a salir con Percy, un poco porque, bueno, era su amiga y Percy era realmente un buen chico, un poco porque esto quería decir que, quizá, también él tenía una esperanza con una chica de un_ grado superior_.

Daba el suplicio a Jason, alegando que, si aquéllos eran las órdenes de la vida a New Olympus -nombre de la extraña y peculiar ciudad donde se encontraban-, entonces probablemente habría sido su cuñado que vive, un día, visto que había tenido un amor incondicional por su hermana mayor, Thalia Grace. Jason, por su parte, decía que si a el amigo, mormurando que, puesta en ese modo, Leo Valdez se tendría que cazar también con Chione, o con Hazel, o con cualquier otra niña del aldea que le había rechazado al menos una vez en la vida, que era una larga lista. Una _larguísima_ lista.

Annabeth encontraba estos pensamientos más bien irritantes y infantiles, por eso apagaba el cerebro todas las veces que Leo empezaba a quejarse teatralmente del hecho de que no era justo que ella tuviera un chico y él no hubiera conseguido una chica.

Sin embargo, cuando Piper se sentó em la silla junto a la suya, seguida de un Leo pensador, y le pidió como había hecho a decidir de hablar a Percy, conocerlo y luego enamorarse de él, la rubia levantó los ojos de su libro, miró los ojos policromáticos del amiga y sonrió al recuerdo.

"Le he tirado un libro en la cabeza" dijo, levantando la espalda con una sonrisa. Miró la expresión poco sorpresa de Leo, que jugaba distraído con un lápiz, mientras Piper hacia ruiditos y abría la boca de manera muy poco elegante "Oh, sí" continuó "lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer. Estuve viniendo a la biblioteca para leer en paz una novela, quizás_ Pequeñas Mujeres_, porque, ustedes saben, en mi casa no se puede estar en paz cinco segundos antes de que las pestes combinen algo destructivo. Y, ciertamente, Leo no ayuda dando sus ideas como la de modificar las bicicletas..."

"Habieran sido las bici más bellas del mundo. Con un motor de agua, acabado en bronce y puerta-papas incorporado" se quejó el chico, teniendo el lápiz entre el labios superior y la nariz "Aguafiestas"

"En cualquier caso" lo intempió la chica, haciendo un gesto con la mano, para expulsar las quejas de Leo "Estaba leyendo tranquilamente, cuando llegó el chico pelinegro, que se encontraba entre las estanterías. No que estuviera mirando _Percy_, eh, sólo que era difícil verlo en lugares como estos. Él no es tipo de biblioteca" Annabeth hizo alusión con la cabeza hacia una mesa junto a la ventana, en la zona_ Literatura para niños_, en el que su novio dormía tranquilamente, babeando su camiseta azul y dando el suplicio a Jason, que intentaba despertarlo, visto que había decidido utilizar su libro_ Mi nombre es nadie_, como cojín "Saben bien que a los tiempos _Percy_ era sinónimo de angustia para mí y buscaba de estar lejos de él lo más posible. Pero ocurrió una cosa extraña. Una serie de coincidencias, creo. Ese día _Percy_ estaba en bilioteca, yo era bastante molesta con mis hermanastros y me parecía haber escuchado la voz de uno de ellos. Casualmente la partida procedía precisamente por _Percy_. Yo me he movido en automático y tiré el libro que tenía en mano hacia _Percy_, y lo afectó exactamente aquí, " señaló con el dedo la frente "pienso haya permanecido el signo. Otra cosa extraña, tu madre estaba allí, Piper, como si se esperaba una cosa del género. Empezó a gritar que _Percy_ podía ir al hospital, que podía estar muerto, o ha vuelto más estúpido de lo que ya era. Añadió que cualquiera hubiera hecho eso al pobre _Percy_, habría pagado no pudiendo más entrar en su biblioteca. Entiendes que estaba sudando frío y me detení a mitad de camino entre la mesa en la que estaba sentad y _Percy_. Recuerdo que _Percy_ me miró y dijo a Afrodita que se era caído y había ido a meter sobre la arista de una mesa. El que era ridículo, visto que la mesa más cercana a Percy en ese momento estaba a tres metros de él, pero tu madre le creío y yo estaba en deuda con Percy. Por eso, le hablé por primera vez, para darle las gracias y luego, bueno, el resto creo que es de dominio público"

Piper sonrió suavemente y aprobó a lo que era posible comunicar su amor con el único uso de gramática.

Annabeth quizás no era ese tipo de chica que le gustaba las effusiones públicas, no decía en voz alta cosas demasiado cursi, el máximo a las que llegó era un besito sobre el lado de la boca de su chico, ante a su grupo de amigos. Sin embargo su amor era siempre claro y evidente, porque todas las veces que podía, en cada frase, Annabeth no perdía oportunidad de repetir Percy - con esa especial inclinacion de la voz y la sonrisa suprimida en los labios-, a pesar de las repeticiones gramáticales, como si ignorara completamente los pronombres personales, o, mejor, como si un simple pronombre personal -en lo personal pudiera ser- no podía expresar la esencia de Percy y todo lo que él significaba para ella.

Piper estaba a punto de hacer notar este detalle puramente oral y coloquial, sino que fue detenida por el lápiz de Annabeth, que había en mano Leo, caído sobre la madera de la mesa y por la expresión pensierosa del chico que pidió a la rubia "Segura? Es decir, espera. Ustedes han comenzado a hablar a causa de Afrodita?"

Annabeth posó la mirada en el muchacho "Bueno" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza "yo diría que de una serie de coincidencias"

Leo hizo señal que si con la cabeza, luego sorrise hacia las amigas y dijo "Me conviene, entonces ir a tirar libros en cabeza a la gente!" , empezando a girar sobre su silla "Diré a Nico de ir a la caza de niñas. Libros en mano y esparadrapos en el bolsillo!"

"O podrias solicitar a Afrodita por una ayuda sentimental" esclamò sarcasticamente la rubia, recuperando su lápiz y haciendolo mober entre el índice y el medio.

Leo le sonrió y se levantó de su silla, con un gesto clamoroso "Eres un genio, Annabeth Chase!" para luego correr hacia adonde estaba la madre de Piper, sin ni siquiera salutarle.

Piper levantó una ceja, mientras contemplaba el pelinegro correr felizmente para la bibliotecaria, con su cinturón de mecánico siempre detrás. Lo vio frenar sólo cuando cruzó la carretera con una chica con pelo color canela y gritó a firmemente "Sácate, Rayo de Sol!"

la chica se desplazó rápidamente, para luego gritar contra el chico algo como_ Omuncolo Maleducado._

Piper no pensó que todo esto era importante. Simplemente se giró hacia Annabeth, apoyando su mejilla en una mano, sospirò y se preguntó si seriamente su mejor amigo quería ir a pedir ayuda sentimental a su madre. En un primer momento, se oyó ofensa, visto que Leo podía simplemente pedir ayuda a ella, su mejor amiga, su primera auténtica amiga, la única que lo cubría en clase, excluido Jason y... Piper desplazó la mirada hacia Jason que pinchaba la cabeza negra de Percy con el lápiz, mientras que el otro éstaba indiferente a todo y a todos.

Eh, ya, tienes razón Leo. Como puedes pedir ayuda a alguien que tiene, más o menos, tu mismo problema? Sería de necios, prácticamente un modo para permanecer encajados en un círculo donde ninguno de los dos encuentra la solución, y...

No, espera Piper McLean. Si tú y Leo Valdez están en la misma situación quiere decir que... "Oh, dioses!" esclamò la chica "Leo está enamorado de una chica! Una _verdadera_ chica! Una que conoce! Que es su amiga!"

Annabeth rodó los ojos, recorriendo los palmos de las manos hacia el cielo en un gesto desesperado "Y lo entiendes sólo ahora?"

"Se le va a quebrar el corazón. Repollo, irá en cortocircuito, como sus máquinas"

"Partes ya diciendo que va a ser rechazado?"

"No es lo que siempre siempre?"

Annabeth se mordío el interior de la mejilla. Hizo rodar el lápiz entre sus manos y bajó la cabeza sobre sus libros "Ya fue rechazado" dijo entre sí y sí.

* * *

><p>La mujer rizó los labios, apuntando los codos sobre escritorio y apoyándo las mejillas sobre los dorsos de las manos "Por tanto, ésta es tu petición" inclinó la cabeza "Thalia Grace. Gran reto"<p>

"Demasiado grande?" preguntó inseguro el chico, sentado delante de ella, desplazándose sobre su silla de madera.

"Leo Valdez. Leo, Leo, Leo" sacudió la cabeza ella "cuál es mi nombre?"

Debía ser una pregunta retórica, pero el chico sonrió, tratando de responder "Señora mamá de Pips?" dijo por último, moviendo las manos en círculo y horizontalmente, con esa sonrisa estirada.

"Afrodita" sacudidas la cabeza la mujer "y de dónde viene el nombre?"

"África?"

"De la diosa del amor, Leo. Estás bromeando, verdad?"

Leo hizo cuestión, abandonando la espalda contra la silla y sonriente "Quizás. Me ayudará?"

"Ya te ha rechazado"

"Un par de veces" admitió el chico, reduciendo la mirada.

Afrodita giró sobre su silla giratoria, mientras movía la cabeza. Algunos mechones rubios caieron delante de su cars, ambos sobre las mejillas de la mujer, creando un hermoso contraste con los labios carnosos y rojos. Ella cruzó las piernas en su silla, para luego apoyár sus ojos a Leo, que, mirandola con sus enormes ojos oscuros, rogó interiormente que ella tuviera la respuesta a todos sus problemas sentimentales "Podriamos... podriamos... oh, sería divertido" murmuró Afrodita con una enorme sonrisa, que todo parecía menos tranquilizadora "Sabes que Eros partió para ir al college y, por supuesto, me quedé sola en esta enorme y bellísima biblioteca y, sabes, habría necesidad de un ayudo. Quería pedirselo a Piper pero ella... ella todavía no puede entender, parece no querer aceptar totalmente la idea de ser mi hija y... pero eso no importa. Necesito de una mano. Alguien que..."

"Atornille los bombillos?" iglesias Leo, razcandose la mejilla, también porque poco entendía qué podía hacer él, que Pips no podía hacer. El único ámbito en el que él superaba la amiga era en la mecánica. ¿Pero qué podía servir un mecánico en una biblioteca?

"También" dijó Afrodita "Tienes que venir aquí inmediatamente después escuela y pasar unas horas a ayudarme. Porque el trabajo de bibliotecas no es dar sólo libros"

"Los pone también en sus estanterías?"

Lo mujer lo calló con un gesto de la mano "Ayudar a las personas" los ojos de la mujer se posarono sobre alguien detrás de las espaldas de Leo y sonrió tristemente "Tienes el corazón roto, Leo?"

Que pregunta extraña. Como debía responder?

"Bueno, roto. No nos entusiasmamos demasiado. Es más aplastado contra la carretera, por culpa de un tractor. Pero para el resto está bien. Es decir bomba sangre y todo el resto y..." dijo él, dando tanta emoción a sus palabras por resultar teatral y por lo tanto falso. Sin embargo estaba diciendo la verdad. Era un truco que había aprendido algúnos años antes. Lo ayudaba a no sentirse un mentiroso, pero, al mismo tiempo, a permanecer protegido por su velo de sarcasmo e ironía. Adoraba aquellas sus respuestas.

Afrodita rió, para luego decir si con la cabeza y pellizcar las carrillada del chico "No eres el único, mi querido. Entonces, aceptas?"

Leo se mordió los labios, poco decidido "Y usted me ayudará a conquistar Thalia?"

La mujer rió y su risas se dilató por toda la habitación, como una canción armoniosa, que quieres continuar a escuchar y escuchar y escuchar "Cuando hayas terminado de trabajar para mí, está seguro de que no tendrás más problemas amorosos"

"Es una respuesta muy vaga" vaciló el chico.

"Tomar o dejar" replicó Afrodita.

Leo se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar, evaluando cuidadosamente las palabras de la mujer "Está bien" dijo por último.

Afrodita sonrió ablamdada y le dijo que, el día después, lo quería ver limpiado y peinado, como lo era su hijo Eros unos pocos meses antes.


End file.
